So Beautiful
by A. Tenmeadows
Summary: Rachel reflects on the things in Quinn that made her fall in love. Song by Musiq Soulchild. W!P Quinn/Rachel, 1-shot. Don't like, don't read.


**Just to satisfy some of my readers, I'm posting a Were!Peen Quinn/Rachel fiction (not connected to To Burn, Pine, & Perish) to hold you all over until the next update.**

**Enjoy! : )**

_You're my baby,  
>My lover, my lady.<br>All night you make me  
>Want you, it drives me crazy.<em>

She's smart.

She got into Yale on the first try; a success few William McKinley graduates have ever known. Her IQ is higher than most of our teachers… But she's not the type to flaunt it for everyone like I would if I were her. She helps the underclassmen with their studies, a labor I find both admirable and annoying (admirable, because she loves assisting others; annoying, because most of the freshman boys spend the entire tutoring session staring at her breasts).

_I feel like you  
>Were made just for me, baby.<br>Tell me if you  
>Feel the same way.<em>

She's beautiful.

Golden blonde hair that's absolutely flawless whether it's curly or straight, high cheek bones that accentuate piercing hazel eyes, and feather-soft lips that curl into a smile every time the aforementioned eyes gaze at me. Her soul burns with a zest for life and a gentleness only found in the free spirits of this world. She's not afraid to bring me flowers, or kiss me in front of her soccer friends. And she's not afraid to say that she watches Funny Girl with me every Saturday, because she knows it's my favorite.

'_Cause it just feels so right.  
><em>_I don't want to waste no time.  
>Girl, if I had to choose, I know<br>I'm going to always choose to be with you.  
>'Cause, girl, don't you know?<em>

She's talented.

I love listening to that sultry alto when she sings her Glee assignment every week. The way every note caresses my eardrum like the fingers of a lover sends shivers down my spine. She always sings to me, and even when we fight, we somehow end up making up (or making out) after she's finished her sonorous apology. It's something she's shy about, because she feels like she'll always come in second to me. But I've always told her that there is no competition. When she serenades me, I know in my heart that I've already won.

_Girl, don't you know you're so beautiful?  
>I want to give all my love to you, girl.<br>Not just tonight, but the rest of your life.  
>I want to be always here by your side.<em>

She's sexy.

She has the swagger of a college frat-boy, the decency of an old married man, and the charm of a new puppy. She bites her lip when she's trying to think, and every time she does, I can't help thinking about the other instances in which she's been forced to bite her lip. She licks her lips when she watches me dance, sending a tingling sensation through my body as I imagine that tongue flicking across my pleasure center while her wonderful fingers stroke my insides. She adjusts herself when I sing; she's always told me that my voice gives her a raging erection during her "time of month". I never believed it until I found myself naked on the piano after Glee one day, legs spread and said raging erection rubbing me in all the right places. Soccer keeps her in shape, so her stamina is unmatched, and she's got a body that would surely make a preacher curse.

_When you're not here,  
>You don't know how much I miss you.<br>__The whole time on my mind  
><em>_Is how much I'm going to get to make  
>You feel so good, like you know I could...<em>

She's broken.

She's made mistakes, just like every high school girl. She's done things she's not proud of in order to get her way; and she's only ever been in relationships for image rather than feeling. She's given birth to the most beautiful little girl I have ever laid eyes on, and every time I visit Shelby, I see more of her in Beth. Being without her baby, her flesh and blood, her everything… I know that it kills her. I've had her show up at my house at four in the morning, in tears and begging me to hold her and ease her into slumber. I don't think she's ever let anyone see that side of her except me… and I'm perfectly willing to guard her fragile and healing heart with my life.

'_Cause it just feels so right.  
>I don't want to waste no time.<br>Girl, if I had to choose, I know  
>I'm going to always choose to be with you.<br>__'Cause, girl, don't you know?_

She's mine.

She says the three words she knows I need to hear at every opportunity. She screams them in the throes of passion, whispers them in the dead of night, texts them the next morning, and says them again as she drives me to school. There is so much love between us that the air gets thicker with affection every time our eyes meet. I could see myself spending the rest of my life by her side. I want to be her lover, her best friend, her safety net, and so much more. I want to be able to laugh with her, cry with her, and kiss her as an old woman, having spent my entire existence as her side-kick. I acknowledge that I'm never the one to take a backseat to the desires of others. But with her, I would rather her be my superhero than have to rescue myself.

Lucy Quinn Fabray is so beautiful… And all my love is already hers.


End file.
